The Pathology Core Facility of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center provides tissue analysis and tissue procurement services to the Northwestern University Medical School research community. Tissue Analysis services includes routine research histology and immunohistochemistry. In addition to these basic services, the Pathology Core Facility will be adaptable and incorporate new tissue analysis-related technologies as they are developed and as they are needed by the medical school research community. Three examples of which are tissue microarrays, in situ hybridization and Laser Capture Microdissection. Tissue procurement services include acquisition of biological materials that are archived (paraffin-embedded tissue, for example) or prospective procurement of fresh tissue or fluid. An important role of the Pathology Core Facility is to ensure that proper procedures are followed in the acquisition of human biological materials and that patients are protected.